In computer systems, information relating to the functioning of a computer is printed on a teletypewriter or printer associated with a console which is connected to the console port of the computer. The printed information is then used by a computer operator for maintenance or diagnostic purposes.
During periods of reduced computer use, it is not necessary for an operator to be present at the computer room. The operator may manually operate a switch to disconnect the console from the computer and to connect a modem to the console port of the computer.
On reaching a remote location, the operator establishes a connection between a terminal at the remote location and the modem in the computer room through the telephone network. A problem with this method is the loss of maintenance and diagnostic information from the computer during the interval from the time the console is disconnected until the time the operator gains access to the modem. Another problem is that the operator must anticipate the need to access the console remotely before leaving the computer site.